therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Riddle Me This/NEW: The "Invisible Rule Book" and the online discussions that follow.
Hey, guys. I've noticed something, which you probably have, too. There are 43 pages on this Wiki (As of the 2nd of April) and those pages have gone down from 51 to 43 almost overnight. What you DO know and notice is that I have done this by deleting some pages that either weren't up to standard, or were just... awful (You know what I mean). Anyway, the thing you haven't noticed was noticed by me after realising that I couldn't just delete the "Battle Pages" (Look at my other Blog Post for details). Anyway, the point is, "Why can't I?". Y'know, it's not as simple as "User:Scrayer is now the Website Admin". ''It's something else... I need '''permission' from both '''of you guys to be able to delete these kinds of pages... which is... annoying, to say the least. The answer to this is written in the very "Invisible Rule Book" as other not-often-talked-about, but followed rules: We need to make a decision together by dicussing the matter at hand. After all this sometimes '''time-consuming talk, the decision is made to edit the page instead of deleting it. However, I see that most times out of 10, the page remains the same until much later, after all the main pages are fixed, then refixed, an so forth (Possibly due to User:Scrayer's helpful - but often ignored - editing tips and the fact that everyone isn't on the Wiki at the same time). However, this is the problem: these discussions mostly leave the page further unnoticed until again a decision is made. I feel as if there is a concern with trust involved deeper, but I'll skip that fact and retell it like it's not an issue: Each member of the site is trusted to edit the Wiki in a good way, therefor, to improve it. What deleting an unneccesary page is doing is just this, it's editing the Wiki in a way which will improve it. Face it, just because a film has been made by The Rangitoto Films, and that film has a page (Da 6 News, Pumpkin Soup, and Hamburger. Possibly The Drug Police film - which all happen to be minor films.) doesn't mean that that page contributes to the Wiki in a way that'll improve it; other than the heralded Page Count, which is noticed a lot these days. The Page Count doesn't actually mean anything other than the fact that we have whatever-the-amount-of-pages-ut-says-on-it. Basically, this Page Count doesn't mean anything about the quality '''of the Wiki. What '''does is the fact that if you scroll around the Wiki, you'll see the more popular and linked-to pages first. Eg, The Schoolboys Series, Josh Kingston, Junior, Joshua Kerr, The Rangitoto Films (Home), etc. Those pages do prove that the Wiki is of a quality standard because of the way they're edited. The Page Count is something that comes naturally as new movies are made and added. (If anyone is concerned about not having as many pages, after Orphans, face it, the Wiki may be looking at around 80 pages!) If you managed to read through all my debate, thank you. You will most likely understand the fact that I do believe we should delete soe of these pages, or have a truthfull opinion otherwise. :) Thanks, User: Riddle Me This. Category:Blog posts